marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
AKA Customer Service is Standing By
AKA Customer Service is Standing By is the fourth episode of the third season of the television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis Jessica learns there's more to Erik than meets the eye as they track down three potential attackers. Malcolm digs up dirt on Kith's husband. Plot One week ago, Erik Gelden emerged from underwater in a backyard pool. He came up 30 seconds earlier than expected and cost Sal Blaskowski $20 to Dwayne Blaskowski. Apparently, Erik owed them money, and as punishment, they tied two weights to him and threw him into the pool. Sal then gave Erik one week to pay what he owed or else they’d throw him in with a third weight. He assured them that he’d pay all the money on time. Present day, Erik was explaining his story to Jessica Jones at her apartment. However, Sal wasn’t the one who tried to kill Erik. There were others who he owed money to. He blackmailed them, and now it seemed like one of them were after him. While he knew they were bad people, he didn’t know what they did exactly. He, like Jones, had powers. Erik could sense the darkness in people. The things they’d done, are doing, or will do. The worst ones have no guilt. The closer they were, the sharper the needle on the back of Erik’s eye. His powers were a nonstop migraine, relieved only by gambling, booze and sex. Erik started from the beginning. He targeted three marks. He slipped them anonymous notes, demanding pay. For all he knew, the money was still sitting there. With that, Jones asked for names, addresses, and details so that she could look into it and check the drop sites for money. Someone figured Erik out and followed him. The plan was for Jones and Erik to go see them, let them see Erik, and watch for a tell. As for the money, Jones didn't care what happens to it. She only wanted the man that stabbed her. Trish Walker stopped by to let Jones know that Andrew Brandt had been arrested and taken to jail. Although, whoever attacked Jones was still out there. Walker wanted to work together, but Jones was already on the case. Jones revealed to Walker that the attacker was actually after Erik. They were handling it, and Jones would prefer to do it without Walker’s help. Walker accepted Jones’ decision and left. In exiting the building, she bypassed Erik, who was on the phone and mentioned the name Blaskowski, which Walker decided to look into. Jones and Erik hit the first drop site. She found the money under a trash can. Mark #1 was Todd White. He was an accountant with no family or priors. Jones and Erik knocked on Todd White’s door to see if he would recognize them. He didn’t. But while in his presence, Erik was in quite a bit of pain, leaving Jones to question why White paid the blackmail. When he didn’t answer, she forced her way inside his home, where she discovered that White was a child predator. She locked him inside a closet and called the police, knowing they’d arrest White after entering his apartment and seeing what Jones saw. Jones and Erik stood outside the apartment building until the cops arrived and arrested White. Jones then got a call from Walker, who revealed that Sal Blaskowski was a bookie who was arrested for assault six years ago, but it didn’t stick. Walker informed Jones how she overheard Blaskowski’s people threaten Erik over the phone. Maybe she sent the attacker, Walker thought. Jones informed her that she was wrong and that they were narrowing in on the actual stabber. Walker wanted to check her out regardless, but Jones couldn’t care less. Hogarth had begun home infusion for Radicava at her apartment. It would seem like most of her furniture would have to go and many installations would have to be made. However, Hogarth was starting to regret that decision. Malcolm Ducasse continued his investigation into Peter Lyonne from his office. He is interrupted by Zaya Okonjo. He’d been struggling, which now had him wondering if he was working for the firm or Hogarth. However, he can't divulge to Okonjo what he knows due to the contract he signed. Jones and Erik hit up the second mark. After securing the cash, they went to his place of employment, an insurance company. Mark #2 is Reyna Pincer, however, she didn’t recognize Erik. Jones informed her of the note that Erik previously sent, demanding cash. Pincer admitted that she skimmed from their petty cash to pay for her mom’s operation. Then, her funeral. Pincer had to sell her mother’s wedding ring just to pay the blackmail. Jones suspected that Pincer was holding out and got rough with her. Jones proceeded to reveal to the entire floor that Pincer had embezzled millions from their pension accounts. Ducasse returned to his office to discover that someone had broken in. They had been looking into Sal Blaskowski's file. When he discovered that the intruder was still there, a fight ensued. Walker revealed herself to Ducasse. She also told him how the procedure worked, allowing her to do things now to help people. Walker asked Ducasse not to tell Hogarth as it would do more damage than it’s worth to the both of them. After thinking it over, he let her go. Jones and Erik went to the third and finale drop, but the last mark didn’t pay. Jones didn’t care. She was certain he was the guy they were after. Erik on the other hand, had a bookie to pay and had the money to cover it. He told Jones that he tried it her way, to use his powers for good. But, anytime he tried to make something better, it was always 50-50 he’d make it worse. However, Jones wasn’t buying into his excuse. Erik argued that nothing they’d do would make a difference. They could spend the rest of their lives stopping bad guys, and they’d never make a dent. Ducasse met up with Hogarth to share what he had dug up on Peter Lyonne. He had to dig deep, looking into his past, private life, and family, even his wife's yearbook, where he discovered a photo of Hogarth and Kith. Ducasse realized that Hogarth wanted him to destroy Peter so that she could then steal his wife. Hogarth is not pleased, as she gave Ducasse an assignment and he failed to deliver. However, Ducasse did find something that could destroy Peter’s life and send him to jail. But, he would only reveal it if given a promotion. He wanted more than a temp desk in the file room and a new employment contract with some financial incentives. After Hogarth reluctantly agreed to Ducasse’s demands, he informed her that Peter had been making withdrawals from the scholarship fund that he and Kith set up in their daughter’s memory. He used the cash to buy gifts for his girlfriends. Sometimes pays their rent. Ducasse suggested distributing this information to all of Peter Lyonne’s contacts without it being traced back to them. Hogarth decided against sharing this information, as it would not only destroy his life, but Kith’s. Hogarth and Kith went on a date to the Thomas Moreau Concert Hall. Afterward, she introduced Kith to her client, Mathias Cole, who was a musical director for the Philharmonic. Hogarth introduced Kith as one of the best cellist she had ever heard. Kith questioned Hogarth’s motives, which she explained were to only make Kith happy because Hogarth was happier than she’s been in a long time. Kith told Hogarth not to ruin the best sex she'd had in years by asking for something more. She and Peter had been through so much together. But Hogarth believed she deserved more, both in her romantic life and career path. However, Kith was fine with how her life was. While Erik may have come with all the cash, he was three hours late and must be punished. Sal instructed Dwayne to put Erik underwater with three weights. And they did just that, holding him down, attaching the weights and throwing him into the pool. Walker followed her lead to Blaskowski’s home, taking out Dwayne with a shovel and quickly disposing of the other two thugs, one of which, she tossed in the pool, allowing Erik to grab his knife and cut himself free from the weights. Once Erik was out the pool, Walker sent him on his way. As she was leaving, she was attacked by Sal, who came at her with a crowbar. Walker dodged the attack and pushed Sal to the ground, who landed on her own weapon, resulting in Sal stabbing herself. Walker apologized before fleeing the scene. Back at the concert hall, Kith reminded Hogarth how to "cede control". As the symphony came to an end, Hogarth and Kith shared a kiss, before being interrupted by Peter, who was calling Kith’s phone. After her call with Peter, Kith said goodbye to Hogarth. Jones broke into the third mark’s apartment. His name was Gregory Sallinger. She took numerous photos while inside. She discovered just from looking through his place that he liked taking photos and reading books. He’s a lawyer, psychologist, chemist, and engineer. He was also athletic and aggressive, judging by his numerous wrestling trophies. In his kitchen, she found a knife set hanging above the stove, with a knife missing, presumably the one used to stab Jones. Sallinger returned home, and she turned on the voice recorder on her phone. She then grabbed him by his shirt, and he pleaded with her not to hurt him. Jones barely touched him. However, it made for great visuals, as Sallinger had cameras set up in his apartment. Now, he had proof that a powered woman entered his home and attacked him. Sallinger had researched Jones. He figured her out in an afternoon. She tried to bait him into a confession, but he was too smart. He then called Jones out for being a fraud as she’d never be a true hero. He believed that he was so far above Jones, comparing her to an ant. He then pulled the knife he used to stab Jones with, out of his bag. He had to break into her apartment to get it. He gave Jones what she wanted and advised her to go home and take it. As for what he wanted; respect. He then called 911 and claimed that Jones broke into his house and attacked him. While laying in bed, Ducasse got a message from Hogarth, telling him to release the incriminating info on Peter Lyonne. Walker called the hospital from the set of Style by Trish to check on the condition of Sal Blaskowski. She learned that Blaskowski’s condition had stabilized. Jones came home to find Erik asleep in front of her door. He told her about how Sal tried to kill him and that he was saved by Walker. Inside, they found the bag left behind by Sallinger. The money inside the bag was covered with blood. On her board, Jones found a single dollar, with the word "hero?" written on it in blood on one side and "fraud?" written on the other. She saw now that they were dealing with a murderer, and he thought they had proof of it, which made them targets. Erik planned to lay low while Jones dealt with Sallinger. Jones called into Style by Trish. She claimed that she was calling about the sweater that Walker had previously tried to sell her. Jones had changed her mind and wanted to buy it. The clingy, smothering, and tenacious sweater. The one that won’t quit even when she asked it to. Lastly, Jones said that she needed Walker’s help, to which Walker was more than happy to. Shortly after killing a man in the middle of his apartment, Sallinger, dressed in a blue hazmat suit, took a break for a snack. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Benjamin Walker as Erik Gelden *Sarita Choudhury as Kith Lyonne *Jeremy Bobb as Gregory Sallinger *Tiffany Mack as Zaya Okonjo *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth Guest Stars: *Jessica Frances Dukes as Grace *Barbara Tirrell as Sal Blaskowski *Airon Armstrong as Dwayne Blaskowski *Thomas Pojanowski as Thomas Blaskowski *Brady Adair as Todd White *Lori Hammel as Reyna Pincer *Jennifer Lim as Carly *Dan Shor as Mathias Cole *Kevin Kenny as Bart (uncredited) *Bob Leszczak as Pedestrian with Cell Phone (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office ***Malcolm Ducasse's Apartment **Todd White's Apartment **Jeri Hogarth's Apartment **Hogarth and Associates Law Office **East Brook Building **Blaskowski Residence **Thomas Moreau Concert Hall **Gregory Sallinger's Apartment Events *Rescue of Erik Gelden *Ambush at Alias Investigations Office (mentioned) *Chase of Whizzer (mentioned) Items *''Style by Trish'' Vehicles To be added Creatures * *Ants (mentioned) Organizations *Alias Investigations *Hogarth and Associates *Cheng Consulting Management *East Brook *ARN *WJBP-TV *New York City Police Department (mentioned) Mentioned *Andrew Brandt *Whizzer *Peter Lyonne * * *'' '' Music References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes